Understanding
by afullmargin
Summary: Sheldon thinks nobody understands him.


**Prompt**: From comment_fic prompter nahzee: The Big Bang Theory, Sheldon and Anyone, "there's a whole world full of people who don't understand you, but I do."

**Notes**: Just a bit of quick comment fic. Friendshippy Sheldon & Leonard.

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.

* * *

><p>Leonard leaned heavily against Sheldon's door, banging his head several times as he waited for a response. "Sheldon, you can't stay in there all day."<p>

"I most certainly can. I've got emergency rations to last up to seven days if needed." His voice came loud and clear, as though what he were saying was perfectly normal conversation. "What I believe you mean to say is that _you_ can't stay there all day."

Leonard groaned low in his throat, banging his head again. "You're due for your bathroom time in…" he paused, checking his watch, "twenty-six minutes. Is it worth the bowel obstruction to continue this tantrum?"

"It is not a 'tantrum' – I am simply making a point, Leonard." Sheldon sighed, "The department has too long left my superior genius go unnoticed in favor of praising simpletons for every minute accomplishment. I could discover the very fabric of existence this afternoon – instead I plan on spending it with my _Bloodwing Voyages_ omnibus."

"Don't make me call your mother, I do have her phone number and I'm not afraid to use it again."

"She's on women's retreat for the next four days – they won't let her bring a cell phone because they think they're the work of the devil."

"Come on, Sheldon. You're acting like a child about this. So the engineering department got some little award, it's no big deal!"

Sheldon paused for a long moment, but eventually came back with; "It wasn't the engineering department… it was Howard Wolowitz . Howard Wolowitz doesn't even have a doctorate."

Leonard groaned again and turned his back to the door, slowly sliding down to sit propped against it. This could take a while. "He's an engineer – you know as well as I do that a masters in engineering is really not that much different from a doctorate."

"Oh, Leonard. Silly, naive Leonard and your notions about what's important." Sheldon sighed loudly. "Nobody understands."

"What is there to understand, it's a piece of paper that says you're slightly more qualified than you were several years before."

Another long silence. "Nobody understands me, Leonard. This is important and nobody understands. I will make them understand."

Leonard closed his eyes and collected his thoughts; the tantrum had shifted back from abuse of others to superiority claims. Great. "Look, Sheldon." He sighed. "I understand."

"No, you don't. You're attempting to placate me by claiming you sympathize with my pain. I don't accept your pathetic attempt to sway me."

"There's a whole world full of people who don't understand you, but I do." Leonard responded loudly, the frustration getting to him. "I get it. You're frustrated that Howard got recognition for work that you feel is less important than your work. You're…" He wanted to say 'jealous' but thought better of it; "you're feeling unappreciated."

Sheldon sighed and Leonard heard the faint shuffling of his sheets. "That's an uncharacteristically astute observation for you."

Leonard waited for more, but when none came said; "You're Spock, and I'm Captain Kirk – it's my job to understand you."

"No, it's your job to sleep with green women and act like you know what you're doing when in stressful situations."

"Oh, come on! You can't tell me that Kirk didn't understand Spock more than anyone else ever."

More silence, save for the barely audible shifting of the bed as Sheldon got up. Slowly, the door opened, leaving Leonard staring up at him with a somewhat bemused smile. Sheldon sighed slightly, "I can't argue with that logic." He stepped around Leonard and towards the bathroom. "I'll attend this charade of a social gathering, but only because Spock would quietly accept Scotty being praised for fixing yet another problem that would not have happened were it not for miscalculations or over all negligence. I suppose wallowing in unappreciated obscurity is the price one pays for true genius."

"That's the spirit." Leonard forced a smile, watching him retreat – a whole four minutes early.


End file.
